Bosques Nublados
by Gorgone
Summary: Podía saborearlo en su boca llena de sangre y palparlo en el salitre de sus lágrimas, lo único que le quedaba. Alois contemplaba sus últimos segundos. Alois/Claude subtextual. Darkfic. SPOILERS GRAVES DEL 2x08


**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no es mío. Es de Yana Toboso. Pregúntenle a ella xD.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene spoilers del capítulo de Kuroshitsuji II más reciente, el 8. Si no quieres enterarte de lo que pasa en él, no sigas leyendo, no quiero sentirme culpable xD. Es un darkfic. Tiene violencia, es un poco gráfico, y hay un subtexto de Alois/Claude... pero no hace falta verlo si no quieres :). Espero que les guste.

* * *

El dolor era insoportable. Pero él estaba habituado al dolor.

No sólo era una punzada del costado en el mero centro de aquella herida causada por la venganza, por el odio y especialmente la angustia. Era algo más que no sabía comprender. Un suspiro. Otro suspiro.

Sentía la tierra húmeda entre sus dedos, mientras ascendía por aquella montaña de niebla, las cenizas revoloteando a su alrededor, restos del mundo que se había creado, recuerdos de un pasado de un cuento de hadas, de una felicidad que el llamado Alois Trancy hacía mucho había conocido.

Podía sentirlo en cada centímetro de su cuerpo joven, en cada milímetro de su piel ardiente del dolor y del deseo. Podía saborearlo en su boca llena de sangre y palparlo en el salitre de sus lágrimas, lo único que le quedaba. Además de la sangrante herida, además de su corazón henchido de orgullo roto, de venas reventadas, de deseos incumplidos y de pactos en el aire. Podía sentir mientras se arrastraba entre las raíces de los árboles los bichos y los animales rastreros sedientos de sangre, hambrientos, deseando como todos desgarrar su carne y roer sus huesos. Había sido así siempre. La enfermedad. La violación. Había sido siempre así el ultraje.

Si hubiese tenido más energías hubiese reído, de rencor, de ira. Hubiese reído si eso no hubiese implicado morir ahogado en su propia sangre y su propia vergüenza, en un lugar recóndito del bosque, donde sería de una vez por todas absorbido por aquel suelo que nada le había dado. Donde sus ojos, llenos de decadencia y de perversión serían picoteados por los cuervos y saboreados por las mismas entrañas de aquel mundo maldito con las manos manchadas de sangre y de una energía que ya no existía. Donde su cuerpo y su alma serían comida de lobos, su corazón henchido de lo único que le quedaba, nada más que un músculo sin vida, en la mitad de su pecho, ahí, justo donde se encontraba el dolor.

Había sido siempre comida. Y ese era el mayor bofetón que le habían dado las sombras con las que se había codeado. Había sido siempre un regalo, un dulce, un cuerpo, un objeto. Había sido poco más que un niño que había querido invocar hadas para que danzasen como muñecas bajo su sombra, mundo de demonios, corazón de tinta de contratos malditos, ojos de hielo.

No había querido nunca nada más que volver a ser mirado de aquella manera. Que poder morir habiendo visto primero aquel recuerdo de lo único que había tenido, de hermanos, de delincuentes, de pestes y maldiciones. Lo único que había querido en la vida era querer y ser querido. Lo único que alguna vez había querido había sido no ser comida.

Y ahora sus ropas eran rasgadas por las lombrices, sus cabellos arrastrados por las ratas, sus ojos hundidos en la miseria de la tierra, sus manos manchadas, por siempre manchadas, entre la sangre, la tierra, los órganos que purgaban por salir, las lágrimas de amargura y la tormenta que se cernía sobre él. En el tope de la loma, rodeado de niebla que le recordaba a aquellos ojos despiadados que alguna vez le habían mirado y a aquella maldición que había vivido. La borrasca pronto lo volvería a hacer suyo. Sobre aquella cumbre su alma vidriosa llegaría a rastrear la sangre brotando a borbotones, los pedazos de su espíritu que caerían montaña abajo y tomarían posesión de aquellos que lo pisoteasen, así esperaba, así pensaba fútilmente, así habría querido morir. Pero todo sería en vano porque su sangre se hallaba seca, sus venas inútiles y su espíritu cada vez más pesado. Habría querido volar y salir de allí, y cobrar venganza y poseer a Ciel Phantohive una vez más, pero el cuchillo se había clavado hondo, sus pulmones llenos de coágulos no tenían más espacio para secretos ni palabras susurradas en las tinieblas ni juegos de mesa en una mansión de la que jamás se había sentido poseedor. Moriría y su carne se pudriría cerca del tope de aquel lugar, porque siempre había querido llegar hasta arriba pero jamás lo había logrado, sus huesos se enterrarían bajo las raíces de aquel sauce que lloraría sus propias penas e ignoraría las suyas. Sintió aquel dolor insoportable en el pecho, y por una vez Alois se dio cuenta de que en verdad, había escalado hacia su muerte.

Y entonces un rayo de esperanza. Su rostro, su cara, su seguridad. La idea que siempre había tenido él de encontrar una luz hasta en el túnel más oscuro si se encontraba con él. Lo había salvado una vez, innumerables veces, era la voz de su venganza, de su amor por la vida, era la figura de todo aquello que le quedaba, todo aquello a lo cual podía aferrarse. Sintió a la sangre manar mientras se juntaba con él, como el parásito que era, como la criatura a punto de morir en la que se había convertido. Su olor a azufre, a podredumbre, a cenizas se hizo aún más claro, pero aún así Alois Trancy se hundió en él como quien no tenía otra alternativa que confiar, se dejó llevar y se dejó escapar entre las sombras que siempre había preferido a la luz, quiso volver a contemplar sus ojos, con la única esperanza que aquel demonio, aquel mayordomo del infierno que lo acogía en su pecho lo mirase de nuevo, como una última oportunidad de cumplir su deseo, que lo mirase con un destello en los ojos que significase que existía algo por lo que vivir, que lo mirase y por una vez pudiese hundirse en la única oscuridad que nunca le había dado miedo y en el único laberinto del que jamás había querido salir. Echó su cabeza para atrás en un último intento, sintiendo la palpitación en su cuello, sus huesos rechinantes, sus pulmones desprovistos de vida, todo por una última esperanza, todo por una última exclamación que quedó muerta en el aire, como un chillido ahogado y desesperado. La última rebeldía que podría permitirse, la última autoridad que podría llegar a fingir.

Todo se acababa. No había manera de engañarse. Los monstruos habían ido a buscarle, el viento pronto se llevaría sus recuerdos, sus mandatos, sus deseos, su risa desquiciada y su esencia. Sobre él las nubes se agrupaban como en un triste giro del destino, dispuestas siempre a colaborar, dispuestas siempre a quererle, mientras las gotas entraban en sus orificios, mientras la lluvia le ahogaba y su propia alma le atenazaba su garganta. Había confiado en él, y al final, él sería como los otros. Los truenos se ceñían a su alrededor, y no pudo sino respirar por última vez mientras sus huesos crujían bajo el guante de aquel único que siempre había querido, y que al final, bajo el sonido maldito del viento que susurraba vagos recuerdos de lo que alguna vez había sido, lo mataba con sus propias manos.


End file.
